


So Close

by Casskins20



Category: Enchanted (2007), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Red surprises Lizzie with an Enchanted evening where she is whisked off her feet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 16





	So Close

Lizzie had no idea what was awaiting her on the other side of the door when she approached Raymond’s latest safe house. The phone call she had recieved a little over an hour ago was vague and had very little detail about what this meeting would be about, the only thing she was told to bring was coffee. Knocking on the door with three coffee’s in hand, Lizzie waits patiently as well as a little apprehensively. “Hello Lizzie, Mr Reddington is waiting for you in the bedroom” Dembe smiled as he stepped aside to let her in. “Thank you, Dembe. Here’s your coffee, just the way you like it” Elizabeth smiled as she handed him one of the styrofoam cups before making her way to the bedroom, her heels indicating her arrival. “Just set the coffee on the bedside table, Lizzie we have a lot of work to discuss” Raymond spoke before she had even walked over the threshold of the bedroom. “If we’re discussing work, then why did you ask to meet me in the bedroom, why didn’t we just do this in the living room?” she questioned as she stood in the center of the room, looking and feeling out of place. “Because, Lizzie, we haven’t got a lot of time left” Raymond answered as he walked out of the ensuite in what could be described as a Prince Charming Halloween Costume. “I didn’t think Halloween wasn’t for a few more months yet, Red” Elizabeth chuckled, she couldn’t take him seriously. “Very mature, Elizabeth. If you must know I got us tickets to the King and Queen’s Ball this evening. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to give you the opportunity to say no,” Red smiled as he looked at himself in the full body length mirror that was propped up against the built in wardrobe and fiddled with his cravat. “So what am I going to wear?” Elizabeth asked as she watched him from the bed. “Your dress is in the linen cupboard in the bathroom. I put it in there while I had a shower so that it didn’t get ruined” Raymond hummed as he walked over to the side of the bed to pull on his dress shoes while waiting for Elizabeth to get changed and ready to go. After about forty-five minutes Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in the dazzling Royal Blue dress that matched with Raymond’s Prince Charming-esque outfit. “Are you sure this is a good idea? The two of us going out on a work night?” Elizabeth hummed as she slipped on her heels and checked her earrings matched the dress. “I spoke with Harold, he thinks we both deserve it. He even suggested we take tomorrow off as well just to recover” Raymond chuckled as he patiently waited on her to finish getting ready. Once the pair arrived at the ball, Raymond offered her his arm and they proceeded inside where they bumped into Aram and Samar. They chatted away with the pair for a while before deciding they would part ways and mingle with some of the other guests. Elizabeth had begun talking to some billionaire when she heard the music start. “Excuse me, sir. Do you mind if I steal the lady for a moment? I wish to have the privilege of this dance with her” Raymond questioned the Billionaire smoothly as he interrupted the conversation. “Thank you” Elizabeth sighed seemingly in relief. “I could see that he was boring you” Raymond chuckled as he pulled her to the dance floor. “You can only hear how someone made their first million a handful of times then after awhile they all start to sound the same” Elizabeth chuckled as she followed Raymond’s lead. As one song, seamlessly blended into another, Raymond and Elizabeth carried on dancing, their eyes not once leaving one another as if they were having their own silent conversation until the inevitable last song was played. Elizabeth didn't expect Raymond to know the lyrics but when it came to the chorus his voice lowered so that she could only hear. When the song finished, Elizabeth stood in shock. "Stay here, I'm going to get our jackets" Raymond smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth walked up the stairs after him to the cloakroom, still dazed by his actions. Instead of Raymond automatically asking Dembe to bring the car around he insisted that he and Elizabeth went for a short stroll to clear their heads after all the champagne that they had consumed. A stop at the Lincoln Memorial to watch the sunrise seemed like the perfect way to end a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love the song So Close from Enchanted and I thought that I would try to do a version with Red & Lizzie
> 
> For more information about my writing, check out my blog [www.tumblr.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20}!  
> You can find me on instagram here [www.instagram.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20]!  
> Follow me on twitter [www.twitter.com/whovian51]!  
> This fic was written in support of this charity [www.bhf.org.uk]


End file.
